1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a shell structure and an electronic device having the same, in particular, to a shell structure including a core layer having a thermal insulating area and a thermal conducting area, and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, functions of a portable electronic device become increasingly diversified, a volume becomes increasingly smaller. Further, with convenience of wireless communication and wireless network, people may obtain network information through the portable electronic device, so that the portable electronic device becomes increasingly popular. The portable electronic device is a working platform capable of being carried by people to anywhere, and stores a great amount of data and application programs. If a structure strength does not satisfy security protection standards, is not pressure proofing, and is not collision proofing, troublesome in carrying is resulted. In order to enhance the portability, the thickness and the weight of the portable electronic device are continuously reduced, but the lowering of the thickness and the weight collides with the maintaining of the structure strength in certain design features. Therefore, enhancing the structure strength of the portable electronic device and lowering the thickness and the weight of the entire structure are always key points in designing the portable electronic device.
A composite material formed by combining a light material, for example, mylar, graphite, bamboo fiber, or carbon fiber with a composite material has a good structure strength, and is light and thin, so as to be applied to a shell of an electronic device. When the composite material includes a high thermal conducting material, for example, the graphite, a position of a surface of the shell of the electronic device corresponding to a heat generating element may have higher temperature, so that a user may feel uncomfortable.